What About Kalinda?
by jule7434
Summary: Will's sisters come to visit him again towards the end of his suspension. He is now dating Callie and they wonder 'What about Kalinda'


_I had the idea for this story while writing another one that I hope to post soon. I hope you like it! Please review._

**What About Kalinda?**

Will was in his apartment watching some game on TV, waiting for Callie to arrive. When he heard the doorbell ring, he thought she was a bit early from court. It was situations like this that made him feel bad about his suspension. Everybody was out there, practicing law, doing some good and he was at home watching TV, waiting for Callie. Like a housewife waiting for her husband. He wondered how Alicia could do it for 13 years. Well, she had her children; and also housewife friends. All of his were at work.

As he opened the door, he almost had a heart attack.

"Surprise, Willie!" His sisters said in unison.

"What…what are you two doing here?"

"Is that the proper way to greet your sisters, William?" Sara asked. She was the only one who called him that. It was her big sister act.

"Visiting our beloved brother; aren't we allowed to do that? We wanted to check on you while you're suspended. Now that it has been some time."

"It's been 5 months. It's almost over now. You must be excited to go back to work."

"I…I…yes." He was still at a loss of words.

"I'm starving. Do you guys prefer take out or actually go to a restaurant?" Aubrey asked.

The doorbell rang again. Will was grateful for the distraction, but realizing who it could be, he panicked.

"That better not be mom!"

"We didn't call mom. She would only drive us crazy if she came."

_Join the club_. "You've been warned." He said out loud.

As he opened the front door, it wasn't their mother on the other side. This time it was actually Callie.

"It was over quickly." She said enthusiastically.

"I advise you turn around and leave. You can thank me later."

"What are you talking about, Will? Do you still have your mistress in there?"

"My sisters are here. I'm warning you for your own good."

"Are you kidding? I would love to meet them!"

Wondering why Will was taking so long, Aubrey and Sara came to the door.

"William, who is that?"

"Hi, I'm Callie. Nice to meet you."

"Sara, hi and this is Aubrey. We're Will's sisters." Sara introduced them both.

"We were heading out for dinner. How do you feel about Chinese?"

"Pretty good."

At dinner, his sisters managed to embarrass Will in every possible way: telling childhood stories, asking invasive questions about Callie and about them.

Afterwards, Callie went home instead of going back to his place as previously planned. _Smart girl. _

"So, what about Kalinda?" Aubrey asked when they were back in Will's apartment.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"What happened to her? Why did you guys break up?"

"Oh, God. How many times do I have to tell you? I never dated Kalinda, there was nothing between us!"

"That's a shame, because I liked her. Better than this Callie."

"Aubrey! At least he is dating someone. It's good for him to have someone at this moment."

"Yes, but I don't see this going anywhere. He doesn't have his sweet voice on like he had with Kalinda."

There they were again, getting into a discussion about him, like he wasn't even there. Will didn't say a thing as they wouldn't listen anyway; they had forgotten he was still in the room.

"Yeah, he was clearly pinning over her." At that Will couldn't control himself and threw his sister a look. She got it and added. "Even if they weren't dating. Why don't you give it a shot with Kalinda? Ask her out."

And **then**, they remembered him again.

"I am not pinning over Kalinda. I do not like Kalinda… that way. I wasn't even talking to her on the phone that day!"

"What? So who was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I told you he gets upset when we ask him about it." Aubrey said.

"Just leave it alone ok? I am dating Callie and I'm going to give it a try, whether you like her or not."

"Ok, but you are pinning over someone, because even if you were telling the truth when you denied it being Kalinda, you never denied that information."

"When are you leaving?"

"Ouch, Will. We only do this because we care about you and want you to be happy."

"I am happy." He said, but did not sound very convincing.

"We just don't want you to let the love of your life go away.

"Like you have with your true calling." Aubrey added.

"You won't stop, will you? Good night, I'm going to bed. Make yourselves at home, well, you already have."

"Will, don't be upset. I will try to like Callie."

There was Aubrey trying to compromise for him. He couldn't be angry at that. And she wasn't completely wrong either. He did not have his sweet voice on with Callie._ His sexy voice? Sure. His playful voice? Absolutely. But not his sweet voice_. He still wanted to find out if he could use it someday with her.

"I'm not upset, Aubs. Just tired."

"Of doing what? You're out of work." Sara's words seemed mean, but Will knew she was just joking. She's always had a harsh sense of humor.

"Night."

With that he went to his bedroom, angry. Not at his sisters, but the fact that they had gotten him thinking about his personal life again. He liked not thinking about dating and with Callie it had been like that. Fun, but no thinking. On the other hand, he knew it couldn't last forever. He was still frustrated, though, being brought back to reality so soon and so suddenly.


End file.
